Jerid Messa
Jerid Messa (ジェリド・メサ Jerido Mesa?) is a fictional character from the Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX series. A member of the Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans, he is best known for being the archrival of the main character Kamille Bidan. Role in ZGoR Jerid Messa is the arch-rival of the AEUG's pilot, Kamille Bidan. Unlike Amuro and Char's rivalry, Jerid as the antagonist seems to be a total jerk even before Kamille has ever became a pilot. He seems to be an antagonist to clearly hate. Character Voice The voice of Jerid Messa is provided by the show's director, Nick De Leon. His voice is similar, if not exactly the same as Sleggar Law's but it is unknown in the series if he even is. Personality Jerid has the typical traits of a Titan member: being ruthless, egotistical, overconfidant and an absolute disregard for the lives of civilians. Jerid has the ambition to one day become the Titans leader, but wishes to do so his own way without the help of others. However, despite his pride as an Earthnoid he would ask the help of Lila to better himself as a soldier. On a similar note, he is extremely arrogant to believe that the Titans have the power to deem what they do as right, despite that his arrogance only sparked hatred and mistrust to the public population. His rivalry with Kamille becomes bitter hatred when his comrades die one by one, and he blames Kamille's very existence for his loss. Ultimately, his arrogance and hatred brought forth his demise at the hands of his rival, and puts his ambitions to rest. History Jerid Messa was born into a family of trained soldiers in U.C. 0063. After achieving high results on a military aptitude test, Jerid qualified to join the elite Federation unit, the Titans. He was sent to train at Green Noa I, where he first encountered Kamille Bidan. When Jerid made fun of Kamille's feminine name, Kamille punched him. Later, as Jerid was training on one of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II prototypes, he was responsible for crashing into a spaceport, and causing much damage. He abandoned his mobile suit, and it was later moved to a building where, after a confusing battle inside the colony, the AEUGwas able to steal it. Green Noa I After Quattro Bajeena and Kamille Bidan escaped from "Green Noa I" with the two Mark II prototypes, they were retrieved by the AEUG flagship, Argama. In space, Titan's Commander, Bask Om launches Lt. Emma Sheen (with the last Gundam Mk-II) to the Argama with specific orders of retrieving the stolen prototypes. Nearby, Jerid waits in a Hizack and opens his orders, which are to destroy a capsule (that was released to space) if the AEUG attempts to retrieve it.After the negotiations between the Titans and the AEUG are broken, Kamille launches from the ship with the Gundam Mk-II in a desperate attempt to rescue his mother, Hilda, revealed to be inside the capsule. When Kamille approaches, Jerid starts shooting at the capsule, believing that the capsule is a bomb that would destroy Kamille. Instead, the shots destroyed the capsule, killing Hilda. Although Jerid later apologized to Kamille and explained what truly happened, their rivalry started once again, because Jerid did not forget Kamille's arrogant attitude in Green Noa I and because he didn't want to be disgraced by a kid. After a prolonged fight and the defection of Lt. Emma Sheen to the AEUG, Jerid is forced to retreat. Mobile Weapons *'RX-178 Gundam Mk-II' - Mobile suit that was test piloted by Jerid. He used it only in Green Noa I where he failed to take down the escaping Quattro Bajeena and falls on the spaceport. *'RMS-106 Hizack' - The second mobile suit that Jerid piloted in Green Noa I. He only used it to pursue Quattro's RMS-099 Rick Dias and Kamille Bidan in the Gundam Mk-II but failed when Quattro fires and destroys the Hizack's right leg. Photo Gallery This gallery needs pictures of Jerid Messa! '' '' Category:Characters Category:Universal Century Characters Category:Earth Federation Characters Category:Titans Characters Category:Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gundam on ROBLOX Characters of Federation Descent